


Sushi Date

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Sombra, famous Talon hacker, finds herself on a date and she's a bit nervous. Commission for someone on tumblr.





	

Sombra opened up her compact and checked her eyeshadow. Yes, it was still on point. Her makeup was always perfect. So why was she so worried? Maybe it was because this was her first date in ages. Plus, her date in question was one of the classiest women in the whole world. No woman was like Satya Vaswani. She was one of a kind. Beautiful, graceful and smart; she was the most perfect human in the whole world. Sombra was pretty sure got spent some extra time on Satya.

Sombra was rattled. This was a new feeling for her. Being a hacker, she always had the upper hand, but right now, she was at a loss. It had taken her at least two months to finally ask Satya out but even after that, Sombra was a wreck. It was hard when Sombra considered Satya to be so out of her league.

“Sombra!”

Sombra waved at Satya as she walked over to the table. She was wearing a beautiful blue and golden sari that glimmered in the light. She had on minimal makeup and some large, golden hoops. Even off the battlefield, she looked flawless. Even more, she looked extremely confident. Gulping, Sombra plastered on a smile as Satya sat down.

“Have you been waiting long?” Satya asked.

“No, not at all!”

“Good. I don’t like being late,” Satya picked up a menu. “Have you ordered yet?”

“No, I wanted to wait for you,” Sombra copied Satya. “And like I said before, it’s my treat. You can get whatever you want.”

“Hm. This is my first time at a sushi place, so I was hoping you could give me a recommendation?” Satya looked up at Sombra.

“Really? Well, we could get a platter of different sushi and then you can try a bunch of different ones,” Sombra suggested. “Want an appetizer?”

“I’ll let you chose. I trust you.”

Satya trusted Sombra? It was a small thing, it was just ordering sushi, but that meant a lot to Sombra. People didn’t trust her. Of course, Sombra understood this. She was a hacker. Nobody wanted to be friends with a hacker. Everyone in the world has secrets. Some secrets were bigger than others while others were small. But all in all, people didn’t want Sombra as a pal. You crossed her; your secrets would be revealed to the world. That was why she had always been wary about joining Overwatch. After all, she had done, how could she work with the people who she initially she wanted to destroy.

So hearing Satya say she trusted Sombra at all meant a lot to her.

Sombra ordered some calamari and a Happy Utopian boat for the two of them. Opening up her chopsticks, Sombra watched as Satya gracefully picked up a piece of sushi.

“Wow! How did you do that? Some people can’t do that on the first try!”

“I practiced. Genji helped me too,” Satya grinned. “It took a while but I’ve gotten the hang of it. How am I doing?”

“So far, you’re doing well,” Sombra picked up a piece of sushi. “Dig in!”

With a smile, Satya brought her chopsticks closer to her mouth and took the piece of sushi. She chewed slowly before swallowing.

“Hm. The texture is a bit different, but this sushi is delicious. I think I like it,” Satya replied. “What types did we get?”

“Well, you just ate a California Roll which is a super popular sushi type. We also have some Spider rolls, a few rainbow rolls, some spicy tuna and many other varieties.”

“You seem to know your sushi,” Satya took another piece, smiling at Sombra. “Do you eat sushi a lot?”

“Yeah. Sushi is good, and it’s pretty healthy. But it can’t compare to Fideuà. And I’m talking authentic Fideuà.”

“Perhaps you could cook for me one day. And I could cook you some traditional dishes from my home.”

“So you’re saying a second date is possible?” Sombra asked.

“I don’t see why not. This date has been enjoyable so far.”

Sombra grinned, hoping she didn’t look too creepy but she was happy. She was beyond happy. Satya was enjoying the date! Hearing those words made Sombra’s heart soar. There was a possibly of another date with Satya.

“Maybe that can be our next date?”


End file.
